Applesauce
by DJ Remix
Summary: Macintosh has always had a thing for Breaburn, but whenever he's close, he has messed up his chances... He's determined to get it right this time.
1. Chapter 1

Applesauce ch. 1

Macintosh walked by his window only to see Breaburn playing tag with Applebloom, he though about joining, but even the thought made him nervous, he could still feel the butterflies. Macintosh sat on his bed cursing his cowardly behavior.

"Why am I so scared? it's really nothing to be scared of…"

He looked out of the window and remembered why he was scared, Breaburn was staring at him with a smile, while waving his hands which obviously meant to come outside. Macintosh slowly walked down the stairs making sure to grab a scarf and a coat, as it was cold outside.

"Hey Macintosh! are you afraid of a little cold weather?" Breaburns voice cut through the sound of the few birds that were out. Macintosh blushed, he didn't know what to say, but it had to be perfect.

"No, Breaburn, I'm actually afraid of the snow monster."

He looked at Applebloom who now seemed mortified. She clung onto Breaburn's leg.

"Sn- snow monster?! Breaburn I regret coming outside."

Macintosh laughed and so did Breaburn, he always loved Breaburns laugh.

"Now now Applebloom i'm sure Macintosh is just kidding… Or maybe not!"

Breaburn winked at Macintosh, he knew that Breaburn wanted him to play along, but Macintosh took that wink in the way he always wished it would be.

"Yeah Applebloom, I think the monster is around… I hear him…"

Breaburn made a low noise behind her back, and upon hearing the noise, Applebloom screamed and ran inside. Macintosh then gave Breaburn a high-hoof.

"Good acting Brea!"

"Same to you, and great job starting that up."

They laughed a while and eventually they went inside because Applejack had made hot chocolate. Macintosh couldn't believe it, he went through a whole conversation with Breaburn with stuttering! This was huge for him, he regretfully remembered the day he got so nervous around Breaburn that he threw up and passed out, he never wanted to relive that experience. He looked at Breaburn who was just inches away sipping on his drink, and Macintosh started feeling the butterflies again.

"So uhhh…. Breaburn… do you maybe wanna huh… go to the forest with me tonight…?"

"Yeah of course Macintosh! anything for my favorite cousin!"

Macintosh felt nauseous, yet excited at the same time, this was the time he would spend bonding with Breaburn, he just knew that they were going to have fun, and maybe even get close to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Applesauce chapter 2

Macintosh couldn't contain himself, Breaburn made his heart overflow whenever he was around, and now they would have some alone time together in the woods, should he act normal? Should he get dressed up in a cute little get up like jeans and a sleeveless shirt? He couldn't decide for his life. He ended wearing his normal shirt and vest, but with the jeans he thought about earlier.

"I hope I look good to him…"

Macintosh greeted Breaburn, who was surprisingly wearing Macintosh's coat, Macintosh giggled.

"Afraid of a little cold weather BREABURN?"

Breaburn laughed, understanding the joke, and he looked at Macintosh.

"Well the coat looked so good on you I thought I should wear it."

Mcintosh blushed and stuttered.

"You uhhh…. i… umm… hehe…. you re- you really liked it on me…?"

Breaburn laughed, Macintosh stop there blushing and stuttering, he didn't know what to say. After a while of standing they went out to the woods behind the farm. The sun was setting and the stars were filling the sky like there were holes punctured in the heavens itself.

"wow Macintosh, look at the sky! So full of pretty colors… so beautiful…"

Macintoshes mouth slipped and he didn't realize the words that were about to come out of his mouth.

"Just like your eyes Breaburn! OMG I MEAN-"

"haha don't worry Macintosh, your tongue just slipped, I don't mind at all."

Macintosh stood breathless, why did he say that? And why was Breaburn so cool about it? Maybe he loved Macintosh back? no, no that couldn't be at all, maybe Breaburn honestly didn't care? That seemed more reasonable. Macintosh sat next to Breaburn and found himself resting his head on Breaburns shoulder, and to his surprise Breaburn seemed to smile as he nuzzled his head deeper into his shoulder. Macintosh soon fell asleep, but woke up later when he found Breaburn stroking Macntosh's hair, he was singing a soft lullaby in his deep, soothing voice, and each note seemed to resonate through Macintosh's brain like a choir. Macintosh thought nothing could top Breaburn's laugh… but THIS was something special to him, Breaburn's voice and its loving tone right next to his ear was beyond Macintosh's belief, he let Breaburn continue a while longer then spoke.

"Your voice is so amazing…."

Breaburn nearly jumped as he struggled to make up an explanation for his actions.

"Oh, ummm, good evening Macintosh, i just wanted to uh… let you hear a song while you slept?"

Macintosh just gave Breaburn a look of joy, which made Breaburn feel much more comfortable.

"Well your voice is the best I've heard from any one around here."

Macintosh smiled at Breaburn and put his head back on his shoulder and Breaburn held Macintosh close, closer than he ever did, and they both enjoyed it, next thing they knew, they were asleep in each others arms...


	3. Chapter 3

Applesauce ch. 3

Macintosh woke up in the morning with Breaburn holding him in a tight hug, the sun wasn't too high in the sky, so it couldn't be any later than ten. he lightly shook Breaburn and whispered in his ear.

"Wake up sleepy head… We have a long day ahead of us."

Breaburn slowly opened his eyes and smiled.

"What time are they expecting us back…?"

"Maybe around noon Breaburn, wanna go somewhere…?"

Breaburn looked around and smiled, he had some ideas.

"Well…. if we go deeper into the woods…. I will give you a surprise…. a very BIG surprise…"

Macintosh knew what this meant but pretended not to as he walked deeper into the forest with Breanburn. When the had reached a small clearing in the forest, Breaburn took off his vest, and Macintosh tried to look away, but he couldn't.

"Oh Macintosh… It's your turn…"

Macintosh blushed as he fumbled for the buttons on his vest.

"Breaburn should we be doing this…?"

"Macintosh i have no idea if you want the truth."

Now they were both shirtless and vestless, and in that fact almost 100% naked. Macintosh stared at Breaburn, unable to speak. He wondered if there would be more…. But even more he wondered if he would have to expose himself as well. Surely enough, Breaburn exposed every bit of himself to Macintosh and Macintosh reluctantly did the same. Macintosh couldn't stop staring at Breaburn, he enjoyed looking at it and he thought he deserved it, he was in heaven, because Breaburn was exposing himself for HIM.

"Like what you're seeing Macintosh?"

"Y- yes…."

"well would you like to get…. intimate…? with me…?"

Macintosh blushed at the question, knowing it mean he was asking for sex. He thought about crying in happiness, but instead acted normal and admit his feelings.

"Breaburn I would absolutely love this… I have adored you forever and I always dreamt of being yours… lets do this."

Breaburn got on top of Macintosh and Macintosh felt every bit of it, and soon an hour had passed and the two started cuddling, after getting dressed.

"Breaburn that was amazing. I knew it would be good, but it was better than I could ever imagine!"

Breaburn smiled and kisses Macintosh's neck and he held him close.

"So Macintosh… You wanna date me…? You wanna be mine forever…?"

Macintosh nearly screamed his immediate answer.

"YES BREABURN! I WILL FOREVER!"

Breaburn looked at his watch after another hour of cuddling, and nearly jumped when he saw the time.

"It's time to go home Macintosh, I can't wait to tell our family about us."

"I can't wait either… lets go home Brea Brea!"

They kissed each other and walked home through the cold air.


	4. Chapter 4

Applesauce Chapter 4

Macintosh and Breaburn took the scenic route home, they were already late so might as well take their time. to Macintosh, that morning was the experience of a life time, he felt as if he were the happiest pony alive, then the thought hit him: what would Applejack think? How would they explain to Applebloom? He stopped Breaburn in his tracks and instantly he knew something was up.

"Macintosh what's wrong honey?"

"How do we explain this to Applejack and Applebloom?"

"Simple, we don't."

"But what happens when they find out?"

"They won't, I promise."

Breaburn kissed Macintosh on his forehead which to him, was surprisingly comforting, he forgot his fears and they continued home. When they walked through the door, Applebloom was drawing in a coloring book with Scootaloo and Sweetiebelle as they talked about their latest attempts to get their cutiemarks.

"Scootaloo I can't believe that we can't even get a cutiemark for making lemonade!"

"Well maybe its because you work on an apple farm."

"I don't know about either of you guys but I think we should try bull riding!"

Applebloom laughed and it made Macintosh smile, he loved watching Applebloom playing and being happy and as she calmed down she spoke to Sweetiebelle.

"Bull riding? that sounds like fun we should try it."

Scootaloo jumped up and almost stepped on the coloring book.

"I say we try it!"

They all started laughing and Macintosh quietly walked to the kitchen and Breaburn watched as he started making lemonade and sliced some apples and brought it out to the girls.

"Here you are girls! Are y'all planning your next big adventure?"

"Yes we are sir, do you happen to have some helmets, sir?"

Macintosh ruffled Sweetiebelle's hair and smiled.

"Sweetiebelle you don't have to call me sir, just call me Macintosh!"

"Ok Macintosh, but really do you have helmets?"

"Yeah out in the barn, you girls have fun and be safe."

All three of the girls thanked him and ran outside and Breaburn kissed Macintoshes neck. Macintosh kissed back and put his head on Breaburns shoulder and Breaburn whispered in Macintoshes ear.

"You are gonna be an amazing father Macintosh…"

"You really think so Breaburn?"

"yes, and please just call me Brea Brea."

Macintosh rolled the words around in his head for a while, and eventually it became easier to say, and it started to sound like a great nick name.

"I will always love you Brea Brea, and I wish we could have kids of our own."

"I have an idea for that."

Breaburn took Macintosh by the arm and they walked outside into the crisp air holding each other close. Macintosh started wondering where they were going as they headed into the Everfree forest. The trees were barren and they were covered in snow, the ground was damp and muddy, the grass was brown and dormant. They still made their way through the forest and ended up at a small little shack, Macintosh realized they were at Zecora's hut, but it was…. different, bigger even. Breaburn knocked on the door and Zecora immediately answered.

"welcome welcome, thank you for coming my way, hold on, wait… are you both gay…?"

Macintosh blushed a little and managed to speak in a quiet, weak voice.

"ummm well yes and we need a potion…"

Zecora started to feel uncomfortable at this point, for she could only imagine what type of potion they needed.

"well umm, tell me, what kind of potion do you seek? let me guess, a potion who's gender the drinker will tweak?"

Macintosh couldn't help but giggle a little, hoping that was correct grammar, although he was fairly certain it was.

"Actually yes, good guess Zecora."

Zecora turned around and grabbed a potion, and Breaburn could see that Zecora's hut had been thoroughly upgraded, there were… machines… and more cauldrons, Macintosh saw the machines as well and started doubting the quality of the potions. Zecora handed the Breaburn the potion as she shut the door. The two lovers walked home and ran to Macintoshes room. Breaburn set the potion on the bedside table and kissed Macintosh.

"I hope this works… I really want a kid of our own…."

Macintosh picked up the potion and pulled out the cork and started sweating.

"It better work Brea Brea."

Macintosh drank the potion and started to feel strange. He dropped the bottle and started groaning. Breaburn stared at Macintosh.

"Are you ok honey…?"


	5. Chapter 5

Applesauce ch. 5

Macintosh sat there, silent, which made Breaburn scared. Breaburn tapped Macintosh's shoulder with some force.

"Baby…?"

Macintosh's weak reply cut through the silence.

"I regret this idea…"

Breaburn was even more worried by this point.

"Why? whats wrong my love?"

Macintosh turned around, his favorite vest had ripped, he now had boobs like all the mares; Breaburn gasped but tried to hide it.

"M- Macintosh what the fuck?"

"I don't know whats happening my love… It feels really weird…."

Breaburn blushed, he had the urge to touch, but he knew he shouldn't without permission; he gathered the courage and whispered in his lovers ear.

"Macintosh, may I feel them…?"

Macintosh covered them up, but remembered it was only his Brea Brea.

"Of course you can, you're my king, you can do what you want!"

Breabrun blushed as he put his hands on Macintoshes chest. They were so…. soft…. Breaburn squashed them a little, he was having so much fun. Macintosh eventually got uncomfortable.

"I thought this was just gonna let me get pregnant, but i guess i gotta take the good with the bad…"

"Do you think its permanent? I hope not because I want the Macintosh that I loved since day 1."

Macintosh blushed, Breaburn had always loved him? It was hard to notice back then, but now? Looking back at all the flirting, Macintosh was finally aware of it all! Macintosh had that one moment of realization.

"You always loved me?"

"Yeah, with your ruffled hair, your strong muscles, your cute face, this let just goes on and on!"

Again, Macintosh blushed, he hugged Breaburn, which was really hard to do thanks to his new body.

"Hey Macintosh… Can we wait for this potion to wear off before we do anything?"

"Yeah, we can visit Zecora for a proper potion this time! It feels so awkward not having a… well, you know."

"Well what do we do to pass the time? We can't go downstairs while you're like this."

"How about a board game?"

"Sure!"

Breaburn got a board game from the shelf as Macintosh tucked himself in under the covers. After Breaburn set up the board, they began playing the game, and after much cheering, booing, and hissing, the game ended and Macintosh became normal again.


End file.
